John Vinsel (New Earth)
John Vinsel is a hero who struggles with his own humanity. He spends sleepless nights fighting foes such as The Seven Deadly Sins who are some of his most difficult does. John Vinsel used to reside in Earth 616, born a mutant. He had confronted multiple Avengers along with other superheroes and villains, and has also met Doctor Doom on multiple occasions. He donned a purple Spider suit, fighting crime as The Spider. His life was doing well, as he had an amazing girlfriend while solving his first case of crimes, trying to find a female crime lord known as Scarlet Sanctum. John spent endless nights fighting her goons, doing research on her while interrogating her goons, getting answers out of them. He met his girlfriend at a cafe only days later, where she asked him what was going on with his crime cases, since she was very aware of who his alias was and the fact she made his costume also helped. She began to tell her everything, and when they were about to kiss, she violently stabbed his ribs, throwing him off into the road. He tried escaping, close to it. As she pulled out a pistol and nearly pulled the trigger, an inheritor known as Bora had sucked in her life source, quickly attacking John right after. Daemos and Morlun suddenly joined in, only for a portal to open up. Spider-UK and Spider-Punk quickly saved John before he could die. The hero then continued to fight in Spider-Verse, going back to his home world in the aftermath. John continued his hero career. During the Superior Iron-Man arc, he clashed head to head with Tony Stark, Tony injecting Extremis into Spider's bloodstream and causing him to lose his powers. John had continued fighting crime, only under the alias known as Ricochet. He then encountered a new crime lord, under the name of Poison. She took action quickly, slowly bringing John to his knees as he made a new partnership with Dane Weatherly, who was kidnapped by Poison. It took only days for John to try and rescue Dane, only to be attacked by a woman known as Envy. She was the first of the deadly sins, attacking John while Poison pulled the strings. John defeated Envy while she managed to get him weak. Poison entered the scene, taking down John rather quickly. The two femme fatales escaped, leaving John to bleed. He was eventually rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. and brought to medical attention. After John had recovered from his bloody state, he went to Terrigen Mist, gaining back his powers at an uncontrollable level. John noticed himself growing worse and worse as time went on, going to save his partner, Dane. He caught Dane fighting Lust, the second deadly sin. John began forming into a Spider-Creature, going unconscious while the Spider-Creature attacked Dane. While John was unconscious, Master Weaver had warned him a New Earth is near, and how the web is still being rebuilt, meaning John along with his friends and enemies ultimately need to enter the New Earth. When John regained consciousness, Dane and John continued their battle with Poison, until she got very close to defeating the two, before a loud noise was heard and a bright light occurred, all heroes and villains John had known personally or had been his foes were sent to this New Earth, thus causing a restart in their origins. In New Earth, John remembers his memories of Earth 616 but he ends up remembering characters such as the Avengers, Inhumans, X-Men, Alpha Flight, and more. He had faked his death and quickly came back, only wearing street clothes and cloth wraps that were used as a mask. He slowly returned as his infamous vigilante alter ego and was known by multiple names, such as "The Spider Demon" and "The Spider Killer". He made a suit made of dragline silk, which is three times stronger than Kevlar and Steel combined. John continues to fight crime, stopping at nothing to save innocents and protect the streets. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Mutants Category:Animal Form